


From the Streets to the Sheets

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 Weekly Challenges [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Modern AU, cersandre, challenge463, femslash100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU, Melisandre and Cersei meet in the streets after years of being apart. </p><p>For femslash100's Challenge 463, prompt street</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Streets to the Sheets

It had been years since Cersei had last seen the red-haired woman who had broken her heart, but now, as she walked along the evening street kissed by the orange fire of the setting sun, she recognizes the figure moving toward her.

“Cersei.” The sound of her name dripping from Melisandre’s lips is enough to unleash the whirlwind of old college memories and the nostalgia of passionate first-times. 

The oncoming tornado of emotion takes hold of Cersei and, before she knows it, the common platitudes of greeting and clothes covering their once familiar bodies have fallen to her apartment floor. Melisandre’s ruby red lips cover every inch of her body as if cleansing the last three years of heartbreak and longing from her fractured heart.

It is a rhythm that they fall into as if no time has passed. Melisandre knew exactly where to kiss and bite to make Cersei moan uncontrollably. Cersei remembered how to make Melisandre beg her not to stop. They tangled together and fall apart. They relived their mutual past wordlessly, communicating in touch and single syllables. 

Then, like the storm that she is, Melisandre pulled her clothes back and leaves Cersei’s heart in the wake.


End file.
